Rainbow Hanami
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: Sting and Rogues years of being parents - this story is settled in the timeline before Hitomes birth and shortly before the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth dissappear ;)
1. the first year

To take care of a little child is far more challenging than he ever thought. Especially in the first few months Rogue and himself were facing a hard time. Everytime they left as team on a mission and returned to the guild it looked like some mage had rampaged within the guild hall. Some of the walls showed thin cracks in the solid concrete walls the backside of the hall was made of and even in the ceiling were small cracks to see. When he first asked Rufus who's responsible for this mess at all he couldn't believe the Memory Make Mage's answer. But one day he had witnessed it for himself when their little angel was crying the whole night because she felt feverish.

Small jets of shadow-infused light were coming off her small fists and right there he decided to seek out the scientist his mate had stayed with during his pregnancy with Shirayuki. Even Rogue agreed. Through the Shadow Dragon Slayer was more worried than him about her health. „There is too much magic residing in this little body. I need to drain some off it in order to keep her fever down" was Dr. Kanagawa telling them after he had thoroughly examined the litle girl and he looked quite concerned. „No, there has to be another way" came now from his mate as protective as he was about their little angel and while he looked at the scientist he laid a hand on the Shadow Dragons shoulder.

„If I leave her the way she's now her own magic could kill her" was he now hearing the answer he don't wanted to hear at all and right there he bit strongly on his lips. Once again the words of the old man in front of them came back in his mind. „She'll have some issues due to the magic she inherits of two so skilled mages with still so much unused potential resting inside of them". Yes, had warned them this day would come for them to face but neither of them wanted it to be true. „Rogue" was he now saying, looking right at the Shadow Dragon next to him and with a short nod his mate finally agreed. „Only if I'm allowed to stay at her side during this procedure" was the Shadow Dragon Slayer now ordering the scientist and with a wink of his hand he followed the old man into his room.

*********

Every month they had to go through this procedure and the old man was right. It really helped Shirayuki to adapt to her own magic and stored it in a lacrima he had created from the blood samples of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. The scientist drained only so much magic out of her little body so that she wouldn't be able to harm herself at all. But this had another positiv effect on her. When Shirayuki turned five months old she was so fast after finding out how to crawl and their Exceeds were at the end of the day exhausted while watching her when he had to do all the paperwork stacked up in his Office.

Three months later the little girl figured out on her own how to walk and now she was the challenge to everyone in the whole guild who's turn it was to watch her. He had watched proudly how she made her first steps at all and a radiating smile rested on his lips when two small arms were raised only to be picked up by him. While one of them was off to work for the guild the other one stayed with their little angel and even through he had to do his paperwork, he took his breaks to see how she's doing. Honestly it also filled him with warmth to watch his comrades volunteerly take care of Shirayuki. Thanks to her even more new recruts showed up to be signed up at Sabertooth.

Yukino and Minerva adored her a lot. Everytime the two of them went shopping for the entire guild they took the little girl plus the two Exceeds with them. Even the Lightning God Slayer showed his hidden soft side when he was in charge of babysitting Shirayuki. Yes, this guild had finally transformed into a place to be called home at last. Years ago it would have been impossible to be in a relationship with Rogue. He don't wanted to imagine what would have happened if Jienma had found about their little angel and them being mates. Maybe he would have crushed them and kept the little girl only to raise into a tool of hatred. Still, even as they had finally admitted their relationship towards their comrades Shirayukis heritage was only truly known by them. It was not that they had any trust issues, for both of them it would have been complicated to explain at all how the Shadow Dragon Slayer had ended up becoming pregnant at all.

„O-too-san" was her first word she spoke shortly before reaching her first birthday when he sat in the hall next to Rufus discussing some financial reports the Memory Make Mage willingly looked over. His whole face was beaming as she was running right to him calling out to him and at this moment he wished Rogue had been there to achieve this next step. The Shadow Dragon Slayer was currently on a high difficult mission with their Lady so it would take a while for him to return to his family. But there was something he'd noticed about Shirayuki since she was so small. If only one of them stayed with her she was restless. She even refused to fall asleep until she was able to sense both of their presence surrounding her. In a way it made him proud to think of them five being a real family. An odd one for sure but still a family.


	2. the second year

He watched amused how Shirayuki ran right at the Shadow Dragon Slayer and she was clinging at him as if her life depened on it when he picked her up. Calling Rogue her mother was something she only did when they weren't in the guild at all or all on their own with the two Exceeds in his Office He'd been honestly surprised this tiny tod noticed the small unspoken things between them. There was something else he'd noticed doing her when she got picked up by one of them. She nuzzled into the neck as if to assure herself her parents are right here with her.

Now that their little angel was quite mobile the moment where she became feverish due to the surplus amount of magic residing within her wasn't appearing so much often. Honestly it was hard to believe that the drained amount of magic was almost a quarter part to their own Dragon Slayer Magic. had explained them once she would be older he would infuse this magic slowly back into her body so that she can adjust to it. He also left the option to them to consider her implanting the lacrima with the stored magic when she would be old enough to survive this kind of surgery.

They have still time left to think and talk about. Shirayuki just turned one year old and besides the surplus amount of magic she cares within her small body, she's quite a healthy little girl for her age. Most of the townspeople could hardly believe she is only one year old. Through their little angel is now as big as their two Exceeds most of them believe her to be at the age of three or four. But now came the time she started to demand. If she wasn't able to get her will at all she falls into an act of defiance. Poor Dobengal was the one member within Sabertooth who got stuck up most of the time pleasing the will of the little girl while she is in this phase.

Rogue always complains she has this behaviour most likely inherited from him but he only smiles about it. Deep inside he knows how stubborn his mate can be and that Shirayuki would most likely be like Rogue. On the other hand she became quite eager to learn. Not only to read and write but also how to handle the magic within her. Rufus turned out to be quite the patient teacher they need for Shirayuki. On some occasions the blond bard loved to tease him she might become a Memory Make Mage too due to her eagerness to learn. ,You can't change a dragon at all' was his mind about his own daughter and therefore he started training her using White Dragon Slayer Magic only when Rogue was out on a mission.

When she was still a baby they made an agreement only to teach her that element of magic she's quite comfortable with and when she would reach the age of six. As far as he could recall themselves they had started learning at this age too when they were raised by Skiadrum and Weisslogia. So it wouldn't hurt at all if she gets a headstart in wielding Dragon Slayer Magic.

************

When Rogue finds out he's not sticking at all to their agreement the Shadow Dragon Slayer is angry about him. For a week he's hardly talking to him at all and Shirayuki seems to be distraught about it. During this week she even refuses to stay in bed with one of them and right there a deep sigh leaves his lips. In order of seeing both of them smile he would just have to talk with Rogue and explain why he had started so early with training their little angel how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. As stubborn as both of them are it was also hard for him to apologize at all. It always had been one of his weak spots in life.

Rogue only sighed when he heard him out and his mate shook only his head in disbelieve. But after some agonizing minutes of silence have passed the Shadow Dragon Slayer suggests him to train both elements at the same time now that she's used to the training pattern. His mate had to admit later on it was a good idea because Shirayuki stopped becoming feverish once he decided to train her how to absorb and release the light.

On their first mission as a team again, they only decided to take a job that wouldn't be far away from the guild due to the effect that most of their friends are on missions as well. So therefore their little angel was tagging along with them because no one was around to look after her. In this Job Request they only had to help out with gathering together some stray Buffalos that broke free from their corral.

While the wife of their client was playing with Shirayuki and took care of her, they finished the Job without harming one of the precious Buffalos. They even got an extra bonus on the reward due to their efficiency on the Job. While on their way back to the guild he observed how she played tag with the Exceeds right in front of them and somehow he had to admit to Rogue she started to look a lot like him.

Shortly after this mission Shirayuki also came along when he had to travel to Clover. He had asked Rogue to come along and right there she wanted to travel where ever their parents decided to go. She was in defiance the whole day he prepared his things for going to Clover due to the annual Gathering of the Guild Masters and it was Yukino who persuaded him into taking her with them because the Celestial Mage would come along too. After they had to endure the horror of going by train he noticed one thing right away when they arrived at their destination. Shirayuki suffered more from motion sickness then them two together. While both of them felt better after a couple of hours have passed by their little angel got only better after she had rested a whole day.

„I always thought it only affects the two of you" was Yukino honestly saying to him at the next morning and he nearly choked on the air he just was breathing in. What was she trying to imply here towards him? „It might only be because she never traveled before" was is quick answer towards the Celestial Mage, looking right at her and leaving her with Shirayuki in the small hotel they have rented after his mate was ready to go as well. While the annual Gathering progressed Rogue used the days to walk around with their daughter, Frosch and Yukino in Clover while he also showed her how to move as swift as the shadows itself.

At this Gathering he learned from Makarov it would he his last turn as Master of Fairy Tail because currently Erza would fill in this position. He also learned it would be up to her if she would stay in this position at all or if his grandson Laxus would become officially the next Master of Fairy Tail at all.


	3. the third year

Sometimes he couldn't really believe at all it's now two years ago since he became a Father. Watching his little Angel growing up and being pampered by their Comrades draws a smile on his face. Both of them were only twenty when due to unlucky circumstances his mate ended up being pregnant. But neither of them regret having her around. It was quite the opposite. Now even he wasn't able to think of a life without having Shirayuki around him. She was just as important to him as Rogue, Frosch and Lector. Looking at her is the proof of him being the mate of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. A gentle smile rests on his lips. She is the unison of their two elements and of their undying love for each other. On some occasions he wished deep within himself Weisslogia and Skiadrum were still around so that he could show them Shirayuki.

In a way it was a bit sad to know she would never be able to meet the two Dragons that raised her parents. He was also wondering as in how far they would have accepted her. Currently he was on a walk with Lector and Shirayuki when his mind trailed off towards the days he had spent in her age with Weisslogia. Back then he had only the White Dragon to refer as family. He lived with him in the sacred woods and had to learn very early to be indepented. He was taught White Dragon Slayer Magic but also what he needs to know while living among other human beings. He only had the animals of the forest to play with but they were to scared of him to stay around him.

Compared to himself Shirayuki started off in a much better way into life itself than Rogue and himself had done when they where once children. She's surrounded by people who adore and care for her. She has someone to play with even through the Exceed were way older then her. She has a place she's able to call home. Yes, he was sure Weisslogia would have accepted her as his daughter. The White Dragon might also be proud of him figuring out on his own how to be the father he wants to be for his little Angel. Even through his childhood memories mere hazy he tries his hardest to be as Weisslogia had been to him as a father.

************

Since they had started to train Shirayuki how to wield Dragon Slayer Magic the draining procedure was cancelled due to the effect she was able to exhaust herself while using magic. Even adviced them to continue her training when they showed up for her annual Check - up at his place and he is quite pleased how healthy she is. They also learned she had grown fast for a two year old toddler.

Due to the inherited antibodies residing both within Rogue and himself this might be one of the explainable reasons why she shows rapid signs of development in Speech and spiritual Growth. But he was more than proud when the scientist could finally confirm them of Shirayuki being a Dragon Slayer like they are. That would explain why she got faster motion sickness then her parents. Because of her being able to wield both Light and Shadow Magic at the same time any kind of transportation affects all of her keen senses.

So what kind of Dragon Slayer was she then with two Elements residing in her body? He really tried to figure it out while they were walking back towards the Guild. There were only two possible solution in his mind. White Shadow Mode as the one Rogue's future self was using or Holy Shadow Mode as in the way Rogue and himself are using constantly for Unison Raid. „Why is that weird man talking to Kaa-san?" was Shirayuki now asking him, pulling slightly at his pants and right there he noticed her pointing towards a shadow near his mate he hadn't really paid attention to. How in the world was it possible he hadn't detected the luring danger around the Shadow Dragon Slayer earlier?

Both of them had always knew it would one day come up to this moment to fight off the evil shadow trying to possess Rogue but instantly he had hoped it would occur when their daughter would be old enough to understand. Afraid as she was from the shadowy figure she hid behind him and biting on his lips he had know to think through a strategy to protect his daughter from harm while rescuing his mate from the evil shadow now controlling him. To make matters worse Shirayuki was so afraid, she don't wanted to leave his side at all when he told Lector and Frosch to go ahead with her to the Guild. She was clinging on to him as if her own life depened on it. So therefore this fight became quite the challenge for him. With his movement partly restricted he really tried his best but he soon felt himself being overpowered.

No, he can't let Shirayuki getting hurt by this vicious shadow. So he pressed her small body against his and turned his back towards the oncoming attack cast towards him when a warm engulfing light came out of nowhere. In his deep urge to protect her from harm he had cast a spell he'd never used knowingly before. When he just looked over his shoulder a big multi-hexagon structured shield of light surronded them and right there he noticed how pissed off the evil shadow reacted on this move. Was this really his own magic? He never remembered Weisslogia teaching him any defensive or supportive magic at all so therefore it quite surprised him how strong this shield was while repelling the cast shadow magic against it.

„Stay close to me" was he softly wispering to calm down Shirayuki while activating White Drive and right now he had found again his encouragement to fight. It's his duty to assure his family is safe from harm. Shirayuki, Lector and Frosch are entrusting Rogue and him to keep them safe. He no longer fights for selfish reasons like he did during Jienmas reign within Sabertooth. He fights to protect his entire family. Adjusting the shield with his magic so that it would even protect them both while being on the move he was now able to turn the tables in his favour. When the shadow possesed body of his mate knelt before him and he could see Rogue fighting with his own will against it he pulled him into an close embrace. „Come back to us, we need you, Rogue" was he softly wispering to him looking him deep into the ruby-red eyes while his forehead rested on the forehead of the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Right in the moment after the evil shadow had left Rogues body at all he could sense Shirayuki running and clinging to them as if both of them could vanish right before her eyes. It is the first time he ever sees her cry like this. Honestly it hurt him to see her cry. If it hadn't been for her being around him who knows how this battle would have ended at all. While he has to carry Rogue back home Shirayuki holds on to his pants. She still cries and sobs but in a way he could understand why. They were both this close into losing the one person very dear to them. In a way she is the reason why he is still alive. Because she had been able to notice the lurking danger right befor him he had been able to counteract. Otherwise this fight might have ended in Rogue turning into his future self having killed him and taken over his magic.

************

After this incident the five of them went to seek out the sacred woods he had grown up as a child. For him it was important to travel back to the place he knew from his childhood and it was also important for him to show his daughter there would be no force in this world taking away her mother as long as he would be alive. Being together with her parents and the two Exceeds had the calming effect on her as he hoped it to be. Especially after what she had to experiance in this age he wouldn't doubt at all for her to be mentally scared due to this incident. It changed her so far that she was afraid she would not see them at all when both of them wanted to take off for a Job Request. Even if only the Shadow Dragon Slayer was going on a Job, she only seemed to be little comforted when another mage of Sabertooth would acompany him in this task. That was also the main reason why he decided to travel with Rogue, Shirayuki, Lector and Frosch to the place he once knew as his home. He wanted to give her back some self-confidence and he also wanted to show her to have some more faith into them.

As they finally reach the sacred woods he was filled with warm and saddening memories about his life with Weisslogia. He actually had told himself never to come back here again when he was a teen but right now he felt like coming back here is really important also to himself. Clad in silence he thanked the White Dragon who raised him. When they entered the huge clearing he was still remembering he senses a pure light near by. Shirayuki is left in awe while watching some balls of light float through the air and he smiled when he was her eyes shine bright again. Relieved how he feels in this moment he lays his arm around Rogues waist and watches how she tries to catch one of the fluffy balls of light. No word at all was needed and he knew right away what his mate tried to say to him. „I love you both" was his response to him kissing him on the forehead and they watched now their Exceeds and Shirayuki playing tag with the floating light balls.

This place here would forever stay as a sanctuary in his heart. He vowed to himself to return once in a while with his daughter to the woods so she would be able to forget the bad things lurking in this world threatening to take away what is very precious to her. In a way he has to agree these woods are really a sanctuary. If he weren't named guild master back then he would easily left the guild for a while and stay here with his family as long as they want to. „Kaa-san, Too-san, look" was she now saying to them when he came to them with something resting within her small palms reminding them on a Fairy. „If I ask her nicely to be my friend can she be with us?" was the next thing she wanted to now and with a gentle smile on his lips he nodded. To see these ruby-red eyes lighten up with enjoyment filled his soul with ease. In some ways she was more like Rogue


	4. the fourth year

They decided to stay three more months here. Something about these Woods seem to have a positive effect on both his mate and his daughter. Maybe it is the clear air that soothes their mind. There was no more sign of despair, sorrow or fear to see in their ruby-red eyes at all. Yes, this place is for sure a sanctuary for him as well as for his precious little family.

Right now he rests with closed eyes on the meadow while next to him Shirayuki was busy making crowns and bracelets out of the flowers growing here for Frosch and for Lector. Lector was cuddled up next to him, having a nap and Rogue was next to his Exceed watching their daughter play with the green exceed clad in a pink frog-costume.

Honestly since the fight against Rogues evil shadow he thought more about if Minerva had decided right into naming him to be the next Guild Master of Sabertooth. When he opened his eyes looking straight into the azure blue sky above him, he wasn't so sure at all if it would be better she had taken in this Position in the first place.

„Was it really the right decision for me to become Guild Master of Sabertooth?" is he now asking his mate still gazing at the horizon and a small sigh left his lips. The fight against the evil shadow had showed him clearly that until the moment Shirayuki would be old enough to defend herself she depended soley on their strength to protect her from any harm.

How would have Weisslogia reacted if the mighty White Dragon would have been in a similar situation as himself? Rogues words are comforting him and he feels like gathering new strength with them. For him it was really important to know what their comrades are thinking about him. Especially Rogues personal opinion counts most to him.

„Fro thinks so too"  
„Me too, me too"

is he now hearing Shirayuki saying to him and a gentle smile appears on his lips while sitting up a bit without disturbing the sleeping maroon Exceed.

She wants a hug from him and Frosch joins in. With a smile he looks at them and he feels right now with ease. This is what he wants to proctect the most. Those innocent and bright ruby-red eyes fixed at him filled with so move love and trust. That smile resting on her lips. The future, that lies ahead of her.

Right now he knows quite well how Weisslogia would have acted all along. So therefore he's going to take this road and make the white Dragon proud of him. He will stand back and protect what is dear to him. Because this time, he won't be any longer the childish fool everyone knows him to be from time to time. It is finally time for him to step up and act like the adult he had become.

************

For this time of the year it is sure cold. Rogue kept her under his cloak to keep her warm while he tried his best to cope with the dropping temperatures while they travelled through the ragged mountainside. They got stranded in a tiny village due to a raging storm on their way back towards Crocus and they were grateful they could stay in the only Inn this village has to offer. The old lady keeping this house gave them not only warm clothing but also provided them with some hot tea and home-made stew.

Even through the clothes were a bit too small for her, Shirayuki wasn't complaining at all. While the two Exceeds watched her while she's taking a hot bath he asked the old lady if there is a quicker way from here to the capital town of Fiore. She tells him about the train station in the next village only two miles away from here and that they need to hurry because very soon the railtracks will be covered by the first incoming amount of snow.

Next thing in the morning they were heading to the next village the old lady was talking about. He carried Shirayuki on his shoulders while they walked the small uneven gravel road upwards and she enjoys it. Lector flies next to him while Frosch is carried as usual by his mate and they had to walk almost until noon to find this village at all. While Rogue asks around, he goes into the nearest Inn so that their little Angel is no longer out in the cold.

The waitress and daughter of the Innkeeper brings them some hot soup, tea and even fish for the two Exceeds. „If you are heading to Crocus the last train in this season will be leaving in two hours" is she now informing him and right when Shirayuki hears the word train she pouts and falls into a state of defiance. A sheepish grin rests on his lips while he tries with Lector to convince her this is the only way they come home in time wihout being scolded by Minerva.

Even when Rogue tries his best to persuade her, she stays in defiance. His mate had told him they would be stuck up here until spring, if they miss now the train and honestly they couldn't afford this to happen. When they have only half an hour left to catch their train back home, the young woman steps fowards with a gentle smile resting on her lips and hands them a small crystalline flask with a lavender liquid in it. „Honestly, you don't seem to travel often, so this remedy might help you out" is she now saying with an innocent smile towards them and gratefully they accept the remedy from her. On their way to the train station a small sigh leaves his lips. Is it so obvious what they think about any kind of moving transportation at all?

Once they sit in the train compartment he opens the flask and very much to his surprise a nice aroma spreads now around. It reminds him quickly of fresh picked lavender, rubbed sage and wild honey. When he tells his little Angel to stretch out her little hand one drop of the liquid comes out and it reminds him on a shining little marble made out of glass. When Rogue and he have one of this drops as well in their hand, all three of them take in the remedy at the same time. Maybe Rufus can figure out what ingriedients are used to make this remedy against motion sickness. It is the first time in his life he can ride the train without getting sick at all and his whole face is beaming due to this fact.

************

Just when they arrived back at the guild Minerva expects them in the hall with a stern expression resting on her face while crossing her arms. With a sheepish grin resting on his lips he welcomes her while Rogue brings their little Angel over to their house they now own.

„The situation is dire, Sting. Fairy Tail asks for immediate assistance. We're facing war" is she saying to him right now and honestly he should have stayed with them up in the mountains and watch the train leave. Then he wouldn't have to go through this at all. Before he can ask he follows her into his office and finds a letter from Levy addressed to him. That the Solid Script Mage wrote this letter means only, that Erza must have asked her to help her out in doing the correspondence in her name.

Quickly he flies through the lines of the letter and his facial expressions become grim while reading it. If this would have happened years ago he would have rushed in without giving it a second thought. But right now he's hesitating. This guild is everything to all of them. This is also the home of his daughter and he can't afford to act like a stupid teen at all. „Call everyone together" is he only saying to Minerva without looking at her and one hand turns into a fist. Why in all times does this have to happen right now?

Still with the grim expression resting on his face he enters the guild hall. He can feel how everyone looks at him in anticipation. „The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are not participating in this foolsh operation at all. I won't judge anyone in here who decides to stay as well. Whoever feels like they want to join and assist Fairy Tail, feel free to do so" is he now saying to the assembled crowd infront of him, then he quickly turns around and leaves the guild without giving them a single chance to ask him about his true motives. He's not in the mood to answer any question regarding his mate and himself. This decision he just made is just to keep his little Angel safe. He is needed here the most instead out there on the raging battlefield.

Once he's back in the house he can feel the glare of ruby-red eyes resting on him. Rogue seems so to be upset with him. „I'm going too. I'm not leaving friends who need my aid" is the Shadow Dragon Slayer now saying to him and right there he almost snaps. „NO" is his response towards the words of his mate. Right now his inside is churned up because of his concern and worry towards his family. It's just, he's too stubborn to admit, he's afraid to be left behind one day. He's afraid to lose both, Rogue and Shirayuki through a situation he can't control at all. Right now, he feels like being in such a situation and that's why he is so tense. That's why he's so against their Team to participate at a Mission in this extent. Is it really so wrong for him just to step back and focus to protect what's very dear to him?

„What's wrong with you, Sting? Since when do you decide to leave your comrades behind?"  
„Nothing at all. I'm just focusing on what's more important right now"  
„Once in a while it's allright to stick to the rules. But to abandon your comrades at times like these? Those who abandon their comrades are far worse than scum. I'm going, because my friends are what is important to me right now"

is Rogue only saying to him in a cool voice and before he could say or do anything his mate turns in a shadow and leaves.

Frustrated and angry about himself he forms a hand to a fist and bits firmly on his lips. Deep inside he knows quite well, Rogue is right. But he can't afford at all to act so reckless like back in the days were Jienma was still their master. Lector steps backwards with huge eyes when he justs notices his feline companion and he gulps hard as he's able to see the big irritation resting in her eyes while he is almost hiding behind the door to the living room.

„Sting-kun, is he really leaving?"  
„He comes back, Lector, I know he will"

is he only saying towards the two Exceeds, picks up his daughter and goes up to the bed room he shares with the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

If only Weisslogia and Skiadrum were still around. That would have made his decision much easier. Right now even through a part in him wants to join in on all these battles going on out there, he keeps himself restraint. For him the safety of his daughter is priority number one. When he sits down at the bed he can feel her little arms wrap around him and a smile rests on his lips. As if she knows it wasn't his intention at all to yell at his mate. Damned. He was never good at apologizing at all. Hopefully Shirayuki hasn't inherited this trade of his at all.

„Sting-kun" is he hearing now Lector calling out for him and as he looks up he notices the silent Ninja of their Guild standing at the door to his bed room. „I've decided to stay in the Guild. Some of the new recruits will remain here as well. So you don't need to worry at all, Sting. Our little princess here as well the Guild itself will be safe" is Dobengal now saying to him and it's the first time he hears him say more than one word at all. „Please, O-too-san, bring them home safely. Promise me to return with every single one of them unharmed" is Shirayuki now almost whispering to him while she nuzzles her nose at his neck and a smile rests on his lips. „Thanks Dobengal" is his only response to this situation while he knows now what he has to do. She's right. He is the Guild Master of Sabertooth and it is his responsibility to care for their comrade within this Guild. Even through Rogue is right in the first place but he won't admit it so easily.

When he puts her down on the bed Frosch is now right at her side and both Exceeds look at him.

„Leave everything to us, Sting-kun. We take care of her"  
„Fro thinks so too"

is the green exceed just saying and this is just the right push he needs to head out and lead his fellow Guild Mates into this battle where Fairy Tail asks them to assist.

„We return as fast as possible. I entrust you with everything that's dear to me, Dobengal" is he now saying to the silent Ninja standing in the doorway, put his hand on his shoulder with a short smile, then he rushes off to try at least to catch up with the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Because right now deep within his restless soul he knows his little Angel will be safe. He can entrust her to his comrades more often. They aren't any longer stranded in those time of tyranny and terror. They work together as an efficient network by now. So it's allright for him to let someone else take care once in a while. It's allright for him that someone else is in charge. Because right now he's finally able to strip the last bit of suspicion at all.


	5. the fifth year

Times passes by fast. It's unbelievable for him his little Angel is now four years old. Honestly there is something that keeps him thinking over it again and again. The way everyone within the guild treats her is just allright. But if this continues she'll end up being a spoiled brat in the near future.

Shortly after he returns with his comrades from the battle with Fairy Tail back home, he gave her in a big ceremony her Guild Mark right infront of the assembled crowd. He chuckled when she tells him she wants it to have it at the same spot as Minerva and Yukino. So he adjusts it so that it will grow with her body until it would end up being the same size and shape of his own Guild Mark.

Besides preparing everything for the upcoming S-Class Exams he is busy convincing Rogue to look out for siblings for their little Angel. He doesn't matter at all if it will turn out to be another girl or a boy. He just wants this child to be theirs. Not some unknown orphan, who would carry some incurable disease around or would have something else they don't know about at all.

True, the two of them were once orphans too, before their parent dragons found them and right after the moment when they were left in the believe they killed their fathers. So therefore he can understand at all, why Rogue suggests they should simply adopt one from the local orphanage. Still, in his eyes it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be like back four years ago, when Rogue looked even as a woman so ravishing, he couldn't withstand this imperative temptation at all.

So he's more than happy when Yukino agrees to help them out in this matter. It's really important for him, that Rogue stays the ,mother' within his little family It takes three attempts of artifical Insemination for the Celestial Mage to become pregnant. He only finds it out after their return from Tenroujima.

************

During the S-Class Exams that take place at the sacred ground of Fairy Tail's first Master as a resting place, both Guilds send a Team of the Mages nominated to participate. Mira is quite drawn towards his little Angel and helps him out to look after her while they watch over a Lacrima the outcome of the Trials.

Next to Gildarts and Erza she will face of one of the Teams after they advance into to next round. Deep inside he wishes to be at his mate's side to go through all this challenges but as a Guild Master he isn't allowed to participate in these Exams. So a proud smile rests on his lips when he hears the Shadow Dragon Slayer to advance further and further. Even Shirayuki seems to be proud to watch him win his fight against Mirajane with Gray Fullbuster at his side to reach the next round with ease. He won't admit it at all but he's quite jealous about the fact, that the stripping Ice Mage from Fairy Tail comes along with his mate so well. He nods shortly in agreement when he is asked if the two of them would make a nice Team.

Rogue belongs to him. The Shadow Dragon Slayer is his mate. Therefore he can't await the S-Class to be over as soon as possible. So he can have his mate right where he belongs to. At Shirayukis and his side. The last challenge of these Exams is a Tag Team Battle of the Teams who made it into the Final Round. It's Natsu-san and their lady against Gray and his mate. For the Fire Dragon Slayer no one really doubted him to come so far at all. Even with Gray most of the Fairies have counted as well to reach the Finals.

It is just the combination of the Teams itself that buffles them. No one really expected for Ice and Shadow to work out so marvelous. In this last Battle he really has to fight back his urge to meddle in this fight. Since the Daimatou Enbu he hadn't had the chance to challenge Natsu-san at all for a rematch. So therefore he's quite astonished when Rogue and Gray pull off the one most unbelievable thing for everyone gathered on this island: they manage to defeat the Salamander with a fine combination of Ice Make Needles and Shadow Dragon Scales.

This last spell his mate was using, he has honestly never seen him use it before. He watches proudly how their little Angel runs now towards Rogue to be picked up by him and he shakes his head with a smirk resting on his lips when he watches her clinging on to the Shadow Dragon Slayer as if she was afraid someone could take him away from them.

While he walks over and helps Natsu-san back on his feet he notices a familiar scent swirl around the fellow Dragon Slayer. It means only one thing. Natsu-san managed to find his mate as well. He is quickly filled with anticipation when the Fire Dragon Slayer promises him a rematch once both of them would be around in Magnolia again and honestly he can't await this fight at all.

************

With Rogue now being a S-Class Mage his mate is allowed to take on more challenging and difficult Missions than before. Right at their return from Tenroujima Yukino awaits them with a beaming face. Those of their comrades, who staid back in the Guild celebrate the achieved Goal of the Shadow Dragon Slayer with a big party while his whole attention is now pinned at the Celestial Mage standing right infront of him.

„It worked out, Sting-sama, I'm pregnant" is she only saying to him and his whole face brightens up in an instant by this news. In a couple of months he will be soon father again and Shirayuki will have a little sister or brother to take care of. He ignores the calls like ,When will the wedding be, Master?' or ,Since when are Yukino and you a couple?' from his comrades quite well, because only Rogue knows the truth and only Rogue is the only one he would ever fall in love with over and over again.

In the first section of her pregnancy he's around her almost every minute. ,You are worse than to have a ravenous tiger around' was Rogue back then saying to him because he was full of anticipation and fear at the same time. But his mate was more then grateful to know him around during his pregnancy with Shirayuki. So in his eyes it's only natural to look out for the caretaker of his future son or daughter growing within the Celestial Mage's womb. He just needs to assure himself their child will be allright. While most of the Guild Members think he just decided to found a family on his own with Yukino, their lady defends them against those busy gossipers quite well.

In her eyes it's natural for her, that the Twin Dragons stay together. Even Yukino agrees to it and she also explains him why she agreed in the first place to function as surrogate mother for their child. She loves both of them as if they were here big brothers, so therefore she wants to do everything she can to help and make them happy.

To know both of them support his relationship with Rogue so strong fills him with relieve and happiness at the same time. He only told first Rufus, Orga, Minerva and Yukino about the fact that Rogue and him are now mates before he informed the entire guild about it. He needed their approval first or otherwise he would still have to hide his emotions for the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Still, they need to talk about when and if they should inform their comrades about Shirayukis true heritage. One day for sure they need to know. Sooner or later they would notice who her parents really are when she will reach the age to start going on her first Missions for this Guild. Right know is more then worried because not only the Exceeds but also his mate and his little Angel are nowhere found within the guild at all.

Yukino tries her best to calm him down but it's no use at all. He's still worried crazy about them. When Minerva tells him to rethink what would be the trigger for Rogue to just leave with Shirayuki and the Exceeds without saying anything to him at all, he bites himself on the lips. He won't admit it easily but their lady is right. Currently it might look like for the Shadow Dragon as if he is focusing more and more on having a relationship with Yukino.

But that's not true at all. The reason he sticks around her is just because he wants to know how his son or daughter is doing at all. Back then he was able to question Rogue constantly about the wellbeing of their little dragon as his mate recalls their unborn child to be. So once his mate return back to the guild he's going to ask him if he wants to stick around and watch Yukino while he takes his time for Shirayuki.

„Sting, you need to give her a bit more of a personal space"  
„But..."  
„Everyone here is taking care of her as well as you do. Besides, if you start to neglect right now Shirayuki, she might become jealous of both Yukino and her firstborn"

is Minerva telling him with a smile resting on her lips and he feels her hand rest on his shoulder.

But these words from her also say a lot about their lady. It simply means to him, she really appreciates his hardship of being a father and raising Shirayuki. With a smile he nods in agreement, then he goes home and wait there for Rogue and his little Angel to return.

************

Autumn is drawing near and Shirayuki is quite sceptic about the big belly Yukino now has. Due to the fact that her magic is currently not working she stays inside the guild and works hand in hand with Rufus while the Memory Make Mage continues his lessons in basic math and basic reading with his little Angel. The Celestial Mage tells her everything she knows about the constellations at the night sky and about the twelve golden keys of the Zodiac. When he listens in while doing his paperwork one question starts now to pop up in his mind. What if his future son or daughter inherits most of Yukinos magic? Then Sabertooth would turn out to have two Celestial Mages in one guild.

After she returned from her trip to Fairy Tail he has to promise her they will visit their ally by any given Chance. Later when he was able to talk with Rogue he felt like Minerva knows them two well enough to know how they would act in such a Situation. First he feels jealousy awaken in him when Rogue admits he was with Gray. But when his mate explains him they had a long and complex conversation about being in a relationship and about parenting he starts to relax deep inside.

He has to laugh when Rogue starts to tell him about Natsu-san and Gajeel being parents by now. It's something he couldn't imagine to happen for a long time at all. „I think, Gajeel knows who's daughter she really is" is his mate only saying to him and a proud smile appears now on his lips while he cuddles with Rogue. It will be not long to wait and their Team will grow with one more member.

When his mate is of on his first S-Class mission he spends most of his time walking around with Shirayuki through town. He asks her what she memorized during her lessons with Rufus and what she picked up during her two month stay at Fairy Tail. Besides the walks help to train her condition and next to it he can avoid doing the boring paperwork for a while. Yukino comes along too on some occasions and watches him train Shirayuki how to properly use ,Hakuryu no Houkou'. Until now he only showed her how to gather the light surrounding her and how to use ,Hakuryu no Tsume' and other attacks based on physical strength. „The baby just kicked" is Yukino now saying towards him with a smile and his whole face is beaming. So it would mean there will be another Light Magic user within this little family.

„Will I still be related to it if Yukino is the O-kaa-san of it?" is Shirayuki asking both of them when the evening draws in and they are on their way both to the Guild. „This is your future brother or sister growing inside of her so, yes you are related by blood" is he now saying to her with a proud smile while she holds on to his hand and to assure him she's ok with it he can feel the little bit of light outgoing from her wrapping around their hands.

„Lady Yukino, I ask you only to give me a baby brother, I don't need a baby sister at all" is Shirayuki now saying and he looks quite buffled at his daughter. Then he remembers something Rufus woke his interest into reading about it. It was a book about dragons from some renown mage who investigated those ancient creatures and in there was the information, that female dragons turn out to be the most jealous creatures among this kind. They don't accept any other female dragons around them at all, so they start to kill their future rivals while they are still defenseless babies. Hopefully their unborn child will turn out to be a boy or otherwise they would face a very hard time in the near future.

************

It's cold and windy outside when he is with Lector and Shirayuki in the house. They sit infront the cosy fire place and he questions her what she needs to now for the upcoming test Rufus wants her to participate at the local primary school. Because if she manages to get at least 65 % of the questions right she's able to attend the first grade with next September. That's why the Memory Make Mage is so eager for her to achieve the mark of 100% at the test. Sometimes he wonders if Rufus knows what he wants to ask him. But then they grew up together in this guild and therefore they know each other quite well.

When Frosch appears he knows immediately what this means. He picks up Shirayuki, wraps her quickly in a small Poncho she just got as a birthday present from Minerva for the cold days and he rushes over with her to the Guild. He only needs to look at their lady and she understands right now. „Go, I'll take care of her" is she only saying to him and honestly it is now a relieve for him to know Shirayuki accepts the main part of Team Sabertooth to pick her up and even take care of her while both of her parents are busy.

Years ago this was kind of a struggle to both Rogue and himself, because she felt like being pushed away from her parents. But only slowly it got better over the years. Orga, Rufus and Yukino are the members within this Guild she startet to build up her trust quickly due to their own strong bonds of friendship towards them. But what surprised both Rogue and himself the most is the fact, that she accepted Dobengal from the first day he was babysitting her. Maybe their son or daugther will be the same. When he reaches the medic Rogue is right at Yukinos side and the Celestial Mage is in labor. Somehow he is a bit nervous and to show his support he takes her hand into his own while he gazes right at his mate who does the same.

A proud smile rests on his lips when Yukino now gives birth to a baby boy and deep inside he's more than relieved. So no intern struggle of Shirayuki with her new sibling. But then he's shocked to hear there is another one on the way. Yukino almost faints and he becomes a shade paler then he usually is, because he never imagined to be a father of twins. Rogue just assures him everything is fine when three minutes later another boy is born.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer has to support him and he guides him over to a chair to sit down for a moment. Then the nurse hands him the youngest of the twins who is pitch-black as the night itself. While the newborn baby boy rests in his arms his complete look is changing into a normal looking baby with pale skin and pitch-black hair. He can't believe it. He only wished to have another child with Rogue so that Shirayuki will not be on her own any more and now they are blessed with twins. Just in this moment when Rogue sits next to him holding the older twin in his arms he leans his forehead at him and smiles. Now they only need to figure out how to name them and how to prepare their comrades for the news of two more Dragon Slayers being in the Guild next to Shirayuki and themselves. This can turn out to be quite amusing.


	6. the sixth year

The first days after the birth of their Twins were quite a struggle for all three Mages. First, the Twins rejected to be fed by Yukino at all. Second, both of the boys only stopped crying if Rogue and him where present at the same time. Third, they finally accepted to be breastfed by the Celestial Mage couple days later after Shirayuki was only using a small amount of her Light Magic to cheer her up while she tried to feed Raios.

Minerva had quickly taken over the tasks of a Guild Master so that he can stick around more with his family and he's really grateful to her for doing this. Otherwise it would have been to much of a hassle to head off to missions with Rogue, to attend the annual gathering of the Guild Masters in Clover, to take care of his entire family and the belongings of the Guild as well.

Shirayuki and Yukino are sharing in this time with the Exceeds one room together while the Twins stay with them. Even through Hikari and Raios are so small, he often feels like having a miniature Version of themselves lying right there next to them. Especially Raios has a striking resemblance to his mate. Watching his son makes him wonder, if Rogue was so cute as Baby like the younger one of their Twins. Therefore he likes to tease the Shadow Dragon Slayer a lot about their own past and he gets mostly rewarded with a blushing Shadow Dragon.

After two months have passed by, when everything seems to have stabilized within their trusted surroundings, they decide to spill out the beans infront of the entire Guild. They talked long about it and thought it through just to come to the conclusion to confess towards their comrades Shirayukis true bonds with the newborn Twins. Minerva just gathered every single member of this Guild together after Rogue and himself had talked with her the day before about their actual plan. She is really the first one, who is fully behind them and while he carries Raios in his arms Shirayuki is right next to Rogue and him while everyone looks at them in anticipation for the Guild Master to speak up to them.

„There is something this entire Guild needs to know. I held back the Information on this topic intentionally, because I was unsure first how to talk about it. But now the time has come to confess to you, that these three children all belong to Rogue and myself" is he now saying in a clear voice to the assembled crowd and a deathly silence is residing afterwards within the great hall. Shirayuki just looks slightly confused at him if this is now ok for her to call the Shadow Dragon Slayer infront of everyone to be her ,mother' and he only nods with a gentle smile resting on his lips. Those three children are his full pride. So therefore he takes his full responsibility in being their father infront of every member living and working within Sabertooth. Minutes later some start to mumble and stare mostly confused about this Information at him.

When multiple times the question comes up if the Twins aren't Yukinos and his kids in the first place, he's surprised for the Celestial Mage to step up and defend them infront of the assembled crowd. Even Rufus and Orga are showing their sign of support as well as Dobengal, Minerva and some of the new members who just joined recently the guild. In a way it saddens him to know, that a great part decides to leave just when he does his confession but he can't force them to stay. Most of them were around when they struggled to keep Sabertooth alive after Jienma had taken off and he was named to be the next Guild Master. So he really appreciates the support of his friends and the amount of members still standing behind him, that know all to well the Terror of Jienma's reign would always be a part of the past of this Guild.

************

After a major part had left the guild when he had confessed in front of the gathered members who Shirayukis real parents are, it took a while until new recruits join Sabertooth. Most of them only wanted to be a part of this Guild because they heard of the big tolerance within the structure of his way to lead Sabertooth. Even a skilled Rune mage being a single mother with her child joined them and through this way their little Angel has at least someone to play with in her age besides the Exceeds.

In these days he also watched carefully the development of the Twins and he began to wonder, why both Hikari and Raios seem to take their time to start being mobile. He remembers quite well that Shirayuki started to crawl when she was five months old. Besides he notices Yukino to complain lately about being in pain after feeding the Twins.

Minerva checked on the Celestial Mage and when she told him, she saw quite a few tiny bite marks he starts to understand quickly the reason of Yukino being in pain lately. This time around they won't have to go through the phase of having to calm down and show patience while the boys are getting their first tooth. Hikari and Raios are born with the jaw of a preditor like the dragons Rogue and himself were raised as children. Therefore it didn't surprise him at all when after half a year the boys demanded to be fed with meat. Also in this time they finally started to crawl and once they were mobile the same scenario occured as back then when Shirayuki was still a baby.

For him it was quite funny to watch how poor Dobengal tried to keep up with them, when the silent Ninja was on duty to take care of them while he has to do the paperwork. It was sometimes hard for him not to laugh out hard, when he watched the silent Ninja to become frustrated about the swiftness of his sons. Besides, Shirayuki was now attending school and every week there is one or more letters of complaint filed in by the class teacher of his little Angel. He even was asked by the head master of the local primary school to come in for an important talk about his daughter's behaviour in school. Rogue was currently out on a S-Class Mission and so therefore, he had to handle everything regarding their three children.

On the day he was summoned to meet up with the head master both Yukino and Minerva were watching the Twins for him. On the outside he acted like a serious adult while listening closely what the matter of complaints about Shirayukis behaviour during the lessons are. But deep inside he can understand quite well why she acted up this way. He would have been this way too if he had back then to be around a bunch of close minded kids like she had to. He can actually understand why she is fighting back against them for being mobbed. Because it is not her fault at all for being born with such feather white skin and hair.

Actually it had been from the beginning Rogues idea to put her into a local school but he was for her to stay within the Guild, so that she would be taught by Rufus all what she needs to know. When she walked next to him as they left school, the children who tried to boss her around suddenly got big eyes, when they recognized him at once. After this day she started to go to school with much more delight because no one ever dared to pick on her.

************

With a deep sigh the Shadow Dragon Slayer looks up from a certain letter and a sheepish grin rests on his lips. He had just managed for his daughter to stay in the guild after even the transfer to Middle School wasn't working out well. A short glare rests within those ruby orbs. Even through he kind of convinced the Memory Make Mage to be the tutor of all of their three children, he also managed to pull off some paying customers. Actually they are the parents of some kids Shirayuki tried to defend while visiting public school. When they learned about her being a member of Sabertooth as well he got the Request if there would be a given chance their children would have Rufus as a teacher.

First his mate isn't pleased at all with this idea. But as the days pass by and the children return by their intend to learn, the Shadow Dragon Slayer admits this is for once a good idea of him. With a big grin resting on his lips he pulls him closer to him and kisses him in a passionate way. Before he's able to kiss Rogue again Hikari and Raios want their attention from then and with a smile he picks up the older one of the Twins. In a way it makes him proud to know he isn't any longer the only user of White Dragon Slayer Magic. His keen senses tell him, that Hikari will most likely be able to wield the same magic as himself while Raios seems to be in a way like Shirayuki. Even through the young Shadow Dragon is cloaked like Rogue with this trusted scent of Shadows around him, he can sense also some White Dragon Slayer Magic outgoing from him.

Finally he's able to tell what kind of Dragon their firstborn child is. Actually this is really a nice bunch of Dragons being together: a White Dragon, a Shadow Dragon, A Holy Shadow Dragon, another White Dragon and a White Shadow Dragon. All of them belong to Sabertooth and right there he's quite curious how Skiadrum and Weisslogia would welcome this new Generation of Dragon Slayers being able to wield the magic Rogue and himself were taught by them when they where small children.


	7. the seventh year

Time really flies by. Right now he's not only the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, but he is also proud father of three adorable children, he has with his mate Rogue Cheney. Often he can't believe at all, how much luck had been granted in his life so far to him. On several occasions in the past he almost lost what's very dear to him. Lector. Rogue. Frosch. It really took a while for him to realize his true feelings towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer, he spends so much time with, since they met each other within Sabertooth after losing their fathers.

Honestly he is satisfied with his life right now. Because watching the development of his kids and being with the Shadow Dragon Slayer in a relationship is everything he never wants to trade in for any granted power in the entire world. He rather kills anyone who dares to harm his precious little Dragons and at this point it doesn't matter at all to him if this outgoing threat is coming from a mere human or a real Dragon. For his children he does everything he's capable to pull off. Even if it means to battle Acnologia one day.

Slightly pouting as he is he sits down at the bar. Today's Mission with his close friends ended into the God Slayer taking the Spotlight. Dobengal had stayed back volunteerly to watch the youngest Members of their Guild, because even their Exceeds wanted to come along on this simple Mission. Both boys are now with him, since they returned home from the Mission and in this way his focus lies fast on them instead on sulking the most of the remaining day. Obviously he's the one within the family all three of them tend to stay close. As if they need to assure Papa Dragon is allright.

He smiled when Shirayuki described them towards her little brothers and therefore both of them react immediately, when the Twins call out in this way to them. „That's unfair, I want to fly too" is he picking up right now the voice of his little Angel pouting and staring at Lector, who just takes his place right next to him while his Wings are vanishing. She was playing tag with the Exceeds and the maroon cat had used on instinct his Wings to escape. When Shirayuki walks over to him, he has to mentally agree with his mate, she is sometimes really like himself. Especially now that she is older.

„Then I give you the chance to do so" is Yukino just now saying with a slight smile resting on her lips, approaching him and the children while she has a big bowl in her hands. „What are those?" is he curiously asking, when the Celestial Mage hands out a cookie to all three children as well as to himself and he looks right into her eyes while he eats it. He has to agree, they are really delicious. He has also to agree, not only their Lady is very skilled in cooking.

„Float Cookies. Normally you hand them to children to cheer them up and I thought you might want one too" is she now explaining to him as he can now feel the effect of the Cookie becoming active. Watching Shirayukis Impression change into one of joy makes him smile. Even the Twins seem to enjoy the fact they are shortly able to fly. This really makes fun. Yukino just should make more of this delicious Cookies, so he can goof around more with his children this way. In doing so, he's back into good Spirits. As always, when all three of them are around him.

************

„Sting, we got an invitation of Fairy Tail to join their annual Rainbow Hanami, do you want to go?" is Minerva just asking him, when she enters his office with a letter in her hand and he looks up from his paperwork. Luckily the Twins are still asleep, otherwise he would have never been able to do his share of work. Lector is curled up right next to Raios and a smile appears on his lips. „Just let me see it" is he now telling her, when she only nods and hands him the letter. „I know, you might not to want to hear this from me, Sting, but you've surely matured since you have Shirauki, Hikari and Raios around" is she saying right now with a gentle smile towards him as he flies through the lines and somehow surprised he looks at her.

„Thanks M'lady" is he only responding with a sheepish grin resting on his lips while rubbing his neck and he looks again at one part if his family, that's currently sleeping. His little Angel is right now with Rogue and Yukino out to do the groceries and therefore is Frosch with them as well. To hear this from her means a lot to him. Because she's the oldest of them, followed by himself, Rufus, Rogue and in the end Yukino to be in the same age. It was quite funny, when he found out the Celestial is as old as them after she had joined Sabertooth the first time.

A big grin rests now on his lips, when he has to think about the Hanami. It be for sure fun and besides, Hikari and Raios would learn something of the world outside this Guild Walls as well. „Sabertooth is coming with the main team, just tell this to Fairy Tail" are now his words towards Minerva with a smile and he's eager to see Natsu-san again. Especially since Rogue told him, the Fire Dragon Slayer is now a father on his own. In a way he's curious how far the child resembles his idol and who the mother would be. Somehow he can guess, who it could be, but in the end he wants his thoughts to be proven.

In the afternoon, when Rogue and Yukino are back the whole Guild gets assembled and he announces, that the main team of Sabertooth will attend the annual Rainbow Hanami in Magnolia. Therefore the silent Ninja would have to take care of everything here during the upcoming days and a bright light shines in the eyes of his daughter. „Are we really going to visit Fairy Tail?" is Shirayuki asking him on the way to his office and when he nods, he can see she's eager to go there as well. „I've never attented a Hanami before" is he now admitting with a sheepish grin while looking at Rogue and as they enter the office, Lector and Frosch are taking care of the Twins.

„Because you were always off to a mission, when one is here around too"  
„I'm not... I mean..."

is he right now saying towards the Shadow Dragon, rubbing his neck and he doesn't look him right into the eyes, because he knows quite well his mate is right at this point. „But this time we can go as a family" is he now quickly saying before Rogue could say something else and a gentle smile rests on the lips of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. „You're right, this time is going to be special" is his mate just answering as he steps up to him and rubs his nose against the younger one right infront of him.

Two days later Rufus, Yukino, Orga, Minerva and themselves are on they way to the train station of Crocus. Just in case he took the remedy with him they got, when Shirayuki denied to step into a train at all. Hikari and Raios are secptical about the train and therefore they fall into a state of defiance as they reach the platform.

If he would, he'd rather walked to Magnolia but their daughter is currently the only one of their three children to keep up somehow their speed. Asking their partners to fly the Twins would exhaust them to fast and in this pace they reach Magnolia after the Hanami was held. Lector is a great help to him right now. Right as they sit in the compartment Minerva has booked for them, he opens the crystalline flask with the lavernder liquid in it and a smile appears on Shirayukis smile.

She chose to sit on Minervas lap right next to Frosch and when she reaches out her hand he notices how close the Twins are watching her. With a small nod he hands her one drop of the remedy and when she takes it in, suddenly Raios and Hikari want one of the crystal looking orbs as well.

Without this, travelling by train would be a hell for all five of them. Lector just feeds the drops to the Twins and when the train finally starts moving, it's this time just Rogue and himself suffering from motion sickness. Thanks to his partner they are able to take in the remedy as well. So until they reach Magnolia Hikari chose to sit right on his lap and he shows him how his own magic works in closing and opening his right hand to a fist while slightly engulfing it with light.

Raios seems not to be interested at all, when he looks at the younger Twin and his focus is back on his firstborn son. A big grin appears right now on his lips just as a tiny spark is right now appearing from Hikaris little fist, because his son just tries to mimic him. The little White Dragon is proud of his achievement so far and their comrades are glad, they arrive in one piece in Magnolia.

Once out of the train the Twins demand to be carried. Raios wants to stick with Rogue and Hikari with him. So the little White Dragon sits on his shoulders as they move on towards Fairy Tail and Shirayuki is up infront of them with Frosch and Lector. A green haired woman is walking the ame way with her child as he notices how her whole face seems to beam. So the two know each other, but how? Shortly confused he looks at Rogue as the Shadow Dragon Slayer welcomes the green-haired woman, exchanges some words with her and right there he remembers again who she is. This is Bisca from Fairy Tail with her daughter Asuka. He had only seen her on short occasions before but never talked to her. „Young lady, we have to move on as well, you can play with her later at the Hanami" is he hearing Bisca saying to the dark haired girl and both of them can't await to tag along.

„We need to get you ready as well" is Rogue only saying to Shirayuki as she just looks at them if she could go right now with her friend. A gentle smile rests right now on his lips. So it's very important for his mate, they appear as whole family at the Hanami. Once they reach the Guild Hall Erza and Mirajane welcome them in a friendly manner as always.

A big grin appears on his lips as he picks up the scent of the Fire Dragon Slayer charging right up to them and right as he wants to challenge them both to a fight, Erza looks in an intimidating way at him. „It's allright, he is a good friend" is he now explaining towards Hikari as his son is now clinging to him and a gentle smile rests on his lips, when Natsu just heads off again.

At least Natsu-san is just as lively as he remembers him to be. „He's scary" is his son saying in a low voice and right now he tries to comfort him with a slight amount of his own magic. For them to get ready for the Hanami, Fairy Tail allows them to stay at their dorms. So while Shirayuki goes with Minerva and Yukino over to Fairy Hills, they are lead by Gray to the dorms of the male members of this Guild. Shortly he pouts and feels a bit jealous of Rogue acting so relaxed in the presence of the Ice Make Mage. Even through he knows quite well, Rogue is his mate, he can't avoid this feeling to pop up at all.

A short smile appears right now on his lips, when he notices how Raios tries to look as imitating as possible while clinging to the Shadow Dragon Slayer and Hikari is the same. But his smile becomes more as he can pick up form their conversation, that Gray had finally managed to marry the blue-haired Water Mage and has a daughter on his own. So this rules the Ice Make Mage out to ever be a love rival to him at all. Even if the two of them would have never mated and became parents, he'd never would have accepted Rogue to be with someone else.

„My interest lies only on you, Sting Eucliffe" is Rogue just saying to him as they enter the room they share as long as they stay here in Magnolia and a short blush rests on his cheeks. somehow the Shadow Dragon Slayer quickly picks up, what kind of thoughts go through his mind. A gentle smile rests now on his lips and right know the Twins want to he hugged by both of them.

Luckily for him Rogue knows the proper way to wear a Yukata at such occasions and he has to admit, this kind of clothing isn't so uncomfy as he'd thought it to be. Raios wears just as Rogue a slight grey Yukata with an attached emblem of their guild at the left upper part of the sleeve. Hikari and himself are wearing a slight blue Yukata also with the insignia of Sabertooth attached to it. Right now he has to admit, Rogue looks ravishing with his pony tail and the Yukata he wears. Before the head back to the Guild Hall the Shadow Dragon has to help out their friends Rufus and Orga as well to adjust how to wear this kind of clothing in a proper way. Even Lector wears a cinnamon coloured one while Frosch is in her usual frog-suit. But ths time it is the same colour as the cherry blossoms.

„You're late" is Minerva only saying to them and he reacts with a sheepish smile. Honestly their lady as well Yukino look gorgeous as well in their Kimonos. A bright smile rests on his lips, when Shirayuki appears now slightly hidden behind Mirajane and he notices her wearing a silver Kimono with cherry blossoms on it and also a small pond with three Koi swimming inside the pond. Her Obi is a darker shade of grey with embroided blue and red coils. Her bleach blond hair is put up and fixed with two jade barrettes in form of a dragon.

He has to gulp for a short time, because she looks so wonderful. Even Rogue seems to be awestruck by what their lady had achieved in short time to prepare their daughter properly for the Hanami. Right now it dawns to him. If she really inherited all the good looks from Rogue as he thinks she has, then both of them would have a hell to fight off a row of possible future boyfriends once their little Angel reaches puberty.

With Gray, Mirajane and Erza they head of to the grounds, where the Hanami is held and right there he notices the white-haired Mage to carry a small bundle with her. He can pick up the scent of a Dragon Slayer outgoing from it and with a short grin he knows exactly who the father is. Shirayuki just walks right next to a girl with a striking resemblence towards Gray and both of them come along quite well. Also the girl walking next to Erza befriends quickly with their little Angel and a smile is resting on his lips. „Who is she?" is he now asking Erza and a slight blush appears in this moments on her cheeks. „T-T-That's Jellal's daughter" is she only answering while her face becomes a shade redder and a big smile rests also on Minervas lips.

„In short terms, she's your daughter, right, Erza?" is their lady now asking the Requip Mage and the redhead only nods fast to answer this question. To see his own daughter and Erzas daughter to come along well is really a good sign for him. Years ago, when Jienma was still the Master of Sabertooth this would been impossible. This man would have kept Shirayuki and tried to turn her into a tool of hatred. Both Rogue and himself would either be banished from Sabertooth or worse, be killed by this man. But gladly for them those horrible times are gone. Shirayuki, Hikari and Raios can gow up sheltered and loved and respected. Surrounded by family, friends and allies to the Guild.

If someone asks him what the best thing was that occured so far in his life, he's finally able to admit it was their loss at the Daimatou Enbu. Without this step, he'd never realized at all his strong feelings for the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He would most likely be the cocky bastard he was during Jienma's reign of terror. So in a way they have to thank Fairy Tail a million times for giving them a chance to face reality.

Rogue is right. This Hanami is for sure something special. Members of Fariy Tail and Sabertooth enjoying this warm spring day side by side. With Hikari and Raios he heads over to Natsu-san while his mate is off exchanging with Gray and Shirayuki is somewhere here around playing tag with her newfound friends.

„Oy, Sting" is the Fire Dragon Slayer greeting him when even Gajeel joins them and he notices a boy the same age as his own sons sitting on the shoulder of the Iron Dragon Slayer. „Honestly, I'd never imagined the two of you to end up with three kids, gi~hi~hi" is the older Dragon Slayer now saying while he tries to hide a short blush resting on his cheeks and Natsu looks confused at them.

„I've noticed, that the boys are Dragon Slayers too. I just wonder where their mother is" comes now from Natsu slightly pouting while crossing his arms as even Laxus comes near and Gajeel starts to laugh. „It's obvious to me who it is" is the Lightning Dragon Slayer saying with no interest at all into this topic as he takes a short glimpse at the Twins, that are now hiding behind him.

„So how you named them?" is Gajeel now wanting to know from him as he feels them clinging to him. In a way he can't take it badly that his sons are easily scared by the appearance of Laxus and Gajeel. Both of them look quite intimidating most of the time.

„The older one is Hikari and the younger one is Raios" is he now explaining to the Iron Dragons Slayer, who's now shaking his head with a smirk while he introduces his sons to the three Dragon Slayers infront of him. „Can't await Ryuzaki here to maybe team up with the little Shadow Dragon of yours, gi~hi~hi" is Gajeel now responding and right there it seems to click within Natsu's mind.

„Wait, you and Rogue?" is he now asking him with a puzzled look and right there he has to laugh. Natsu-san always claims to have the best nose of the Dragon Slayers living at Fairy Tail. So it really amuses him to see his idol to be so speechless.

„Took you a while to recognize it, Salamander"  
„The young girl belongs to you as well?"

is Laxus right now asking him as Shirayuki comes closer and he nods with a proud smile resting on his lips. She only asks him if it is allright for her to stay over at Asuka's house before they head off with the next train in the morning. When she tells him she only need his permission as well, he nods quickly and before he can react she's back with her friends. One thing is for sure. Next year he wants to attend this Hanami with his family again.

************

Never mess with a White Dragon. That's something his opponents learn real quick, when facing him in battle. Especially if it comes to his family. Rogue and himself had just finished some minor Requests within the entire City. In his eyes something's off this day. Yukino is never too late. „Lector, Frosch; have you seen Shirayuki and the Twins?" is Rogue asking their Exceeds while they sit in the Guild Hall doing some of the paperwork together and he's honestly as worried as his mate is right now.

His inner voice just tells him there is something going on, when his feline companion just answers him, Yukino had went for a walk with all three of them. Right in this moment his keen sense of smelling picks up a scent, that doesn't belong at all into this Guild.

Everyone looks puzzled as he knocks the stranger dressed up as Yukino brutally down and a furious spark resides within his sapphire-blue eyes. „Where are Yukino and the children at her side?" is he asking the stranger in a cold manor, holding himself back to not smash the man into smithereens. „What children? I don't know of any children at all. I only know, the Celestial Mage belongs now to our own Guild" is the poor man stumbling, visibly stricken by fear and a menacing deep growl leaves right now his throat.

„Where are they?" is he asking again in a sharp demanding tone, while his own patience grows very thin with the passing seconds and before he's able to receive an answer, the stranger faints due to being to much frightened by the White Dragon Slayer. He lets him drop to the floor, running now out of the Guild and right know he needs to find Shirayuki, Hikari and Raios as fast as he can.

But without a trace to follow, it will be hard to find them. Especially, when it rains in a moment like this. Luckily for him, he comes across the journalist working for the Weekly Sorcerer, informing him about a big airship in the Northeast to Crocus. At least he has now a leading point, where to look for them. Deep inside he knows, Yukino is capable enough to take care of herself. He also knows, how responsible the Celestial Mage is with her task in taking care of his three little dragons, so therefore he can't forgive dragging them into all this mess. So, who's ever responsible for Yukinos kidnapping will definitely pay big time for involving his children.

Furious as he is he attacks with Hakuryu no Houkou directly, when he reaches the airship and the gathered Mages flee stricken by fear. His entire body tenses up as he walks inside and picks up the faint traces of young dragons to be around. When he sees Yukino straight in the eyes, he understands quickly what she tried to do in the first place. The Celestial Mage wanted Shirayuki to return with the Twins to the Guild and inform him what just happened, but somehow his little Angel stuck with her.

„Are you allright?" is he only asking her, when he frees her of her shackles and a relieved smile appears on his lips, when all three of his children show up from hiding behind some cardboard boxes and Yukino only slightly nods in response to his answer to her. Thank goodness, nothing has happened to them. All three are unharmed and save. Quickly he embraces his children and for a moment he was really afraid, he could have lost them.

But in the moment, where he decides to leave with them the air ship, the Master of an unknown dark Guild plotting this kidnapping appears and tells him his true intentions. Enraged as he is, he directly attacks his opponent. Like hell is he taking a step back and watch how this bastard tries to drain all of the magic residing in all three of his children included to Yukinos own magic.

Protective as he is right now he stands infront of them casting White Dragon's Hexagon Shield to keep them save and charges seconds later at his opponent with a brutal series of punches aimed at the man in front of him. „Holy Ray" is he casting right in the moment, where the airship is supposed to take off and his powerful attack discinagrates not only this form of transportation but the machina cannon as well this Guild tries to activate.

While carrying Hikari and Raios, Shirayuki walks right next to him followed by Yukino as he picks up Rogues scent. The Shadow Dragon Slayer obviously followed him with Rufus, Orga and Minerva as back up. Just in case they would have to face off some enemies. A sigh of relieves comes from Rogues lips as he notices their children to be unharmed and he leans his forehead on the forehead of his mate.

Just one look into these ruby orbs and both don't need to say a single word at all. Even through their little Angel seems to have inherited a lot of Rogues sense of reason and responsibility, a little part in her is as reckless as he was himself as a teenager. This will be for sure quite a life long challenge for the Twindragon Slayers of Sabertooh. Especially, if their sons turn out to be such stubborn and reckless fighters as himself.


End file.
